Over the years, modern advances in hunting equipment have enhanced the sport and have provided hunters with increased success. Although many of these products are high-technology devices, some products are amazingly simple. An example of one (1) of these products is the tree stand. A tree stand is used to form a stable surface in a tree upon which the hunter may sit or even stand. It allows the hunter to remain elevated and nearly invisible to his prey for long periods of time in relative comfort. However, as with many hunting products, there is a relative amount of danger associated with the tree stand; particularly, when one takes into account the distance above ground and the possibility of losing one's balance. This danger is enhanced with the recoil of a rifle and falling becomes a high probability.
To address this problem and danger, various hunting garments having enhanced safety features have been developed. One (1) in particular is the inclusion of a safety harness system integrated into the garment itself which allows hunters to secure themselves safely in the elevated position. Examples of such can be seen by reference in the following U.S. patents. U.S. Pat. No. 5,738,046 issued to Williams et al. discloses a safety jacket and harness system. U.S. Pat. No. 6,101,631 issued to Ferguson, Jr. discloses a built-in full-body harness system for hunters. U.S. Pat. No. 6,256,789 issued to Young et al. discloses a combination garment and safety harness. U.S. Pat. No. 6,658,666 issued to Schweer discloses a hunting garment with safety device. U.S. Pat. No. 6,892,395 issued to Schweer discloses a safety garment having safety harness.
While these attempts may achieve their purported objectives each suffers from one (1) or more disadvantage or deficiency related to design or utilization. Particularly, each one (1) is restrictive relative to the safety tether connecting to the safety harness. During hunting activities it is necessary to be able to freely move and quickly. These movements include squatting, sitting, and drawing a weapon. These movements can be restricted depending upon how the tether is attached to the hunter. Additionally, these devices lack the ability to customize the hunting attire based on the elements and other weather circumstances, which regularly change throughout the day when hunting.